Luchando por la Reina
by RiptideKnight
Summary: Emilia estaba pasando por algo,ahora solo podia pensar en su enemiga y rival Aubrey,pero de forma mas amistosa y gustosa de lo normal. Se obliga a apartarse de todo e intentar ignorarla,pero parece que el mundo quiere que ambas esten juntas. ¿Emilia sera capaz de aceptar que ama a la persona que odiaba?


_**Capitulo 1: Escapada**_

Emilia volvia del gimnasio agotada, algo sudada y roja de tanto esfuerzo "La princesita de seguro me diria algo como: eres repugnante" pensando en que le diria Aubrey. Llego y lo primero que hizo fue prepararse un Maruchan, prender la tele y tirarse en la cama. Comiendo nuevamente pensaba "Aubrey me rega aria o empezaria con los sermones de que esta comida es toxica" riendose un termino fue a tomar una refrescante ducha " Como sera su cabello mojado? Estoy muy acostumbrada a sus rizos" .Emilia siempre tomaba muy en cuenta lo que Aubrey pensaria de ella pero ultimamente pensaba mucho en ella, como si fuera lo unico que realmente le importaba.  
Ya cansada apago la luz y encendio una lucesita, miraba el techo y otra vez su mente se centraba en Aubrey.

Emilia. Como odio a esa perra... siempre debe ser el centro de atencion... -se cubre con las sabanas hasta la cabeza molesta-

Al dia siguiente,Emilia empezo a trabajar de salvavidas con su mejor amigo Bodie,un chico guapo de cabello rubio y ojos azules.  
El dia estuvo tranquilo y soleado,pero cuando Bodie intentaba hablarle de algo ella solo respondia con un si o un aja,Bodie lo noto y se sintio un tanto la acompa o a su casa le pregunto a Emilia que le estaba pasando,ella dijo que estaba cansada por trabajar con la DCI y al mismo tiempo trabajar como salvavidas, en parte era cierto pero ella sabia que todo era por Aubrey,ya que andaba pensando mucho en a la puerta de su casa,Bodie le dio un peque o beso en la mejilla,Emilia le dio una sonrisa pero no se lo devolvio,simplemente entro a su casa,Bodie desepcionado solo se fue.  
Otra vez la rutina de llegar a casa,comer y pensar en Aubrey, Emilia empezo a sentirse muy perturbada,sentia que estaba mal y que tenia que distraerse,asi que decidio tomarse unas vacaciones por parte de la DCI,al otro dia se aseguraria de ir a hablar con Lima para que la dejara ir.

En la tarde, al otro dia,Emilia fue como habia dicho a la DCI, algo nerviosa trago saliva y empezo a comentarle a Lima en su oficina porque necesitaba vacaciones, Emilia tambien tenia algo de miedo ya que Lima siempre era muy dedicada con su trabajo y con la Dance Central Intelligence, quizas le disgustaba la idea de que alguien tomara vacaciones.

-En la oficina de Lima-

Emilia- *timida* Y bueno, por eso es que quiero tomarme vacaciones, solo una semana, estar aqui y trabajar en la playa me cansa mas de lo normal. Prometo que cuando regrese trabajare a un 200%!  
Lima- *suspira algo molesta* Esta bien,fuiste una de nuestras primeras agentes, asi que no veo el problema,la DCI cubre varios lugares del mundo en el cual puedes descansar. *sonrie mas calmada*  
Emilia- Eso es genial! Que lugares hay?  
Lima- pues esta Japon, Inglaterra, Hawai, Hong Kong, Francia... *Sigue nombrando*  
Emilia- Ah... *escucha "Francia" y rapidamente piensa en Aubrey* Me gustaria ir a Francia, por favor.  
Lima- Por supuesto... *con la computadora rapidamente reserva un hotel y prepara los vuelos del avion- Te parece bien irte en 5 dias?  
Emilia- si,si,entre mas pronto mejor *sonrie animada*  
Lima- Iras sola o con un acompa ante?  
Emilia- Mmmm... *piensa un poco sintiendose mal por Bodie pero realmente queria despejarse y estar sola- solo ire yo.  
Lima- *prepara todo y le da los boletos de avion* Aqui tienes,disfruta tus vacaciones, Emilia *le sonrie*  
Emilia- Muchas gracias Lima! Eres la mejor! Hasta luego! *se va toda feliz*

Ivan pasando los dias y Emilia todavia no le decia nada a su amigo Bodie sobre las vacaciones,pero sabia que cuanto mas lo atrasaria mas problemas tendria,asi que finalmente tomo valor y decidio contarselo. A dos dias de irse, lo llamo para que fuera a su casa y alli le dijo Bodie escucho que iria sola sintio un dolor en el pecho , no queria quedarse solo tanto tiempo y mucho menos alejado de ella.

Bodie- Estas bromeando?! Pediste ir sola?! Que pasa contigo?! Emilia- Bodie... necesito estar sola... ando muy extra a y quiero saber porque, necesito una semana para relajarme y regresar con todo al crew, no quiero que nos separemos como equipo, me encantas.  
Bodie. Y tu a mi,por eso no entiendo porque siempre que te enfadas te aislas de todo y de todos.  
Emilia- Solo necesito irme, B, ya entiendelo, aparte nosotros no hemos formalizado nuestra relacion, solo somos amigos... *enojada* asi que no puedes decirme nada sobre quedarme...  
Bodie- Como quieras! *Se enojada y se va azotando la puerta-

Emilia suspiro profundo y nego con la cabeza,sabia que estaba mal irse y aislarse,pero era demasiado anormal que pensara tanto en una mujer,quizas distraerse la ayudaria a ya volver a la normalidad.  
Empaco dos maletas, sin avisarle a ningun familiar solo se fue de su casa hacia el aereopuerto, tomo el avion y simplemente trato de pensar en otras cosas,intentar planear que actividades hacer,si podria conocer a algun chico que la ayudara a sentirse mejor,concentraba su mente en cualquier cosa ridicula que no la hiciera recordar a la Se orita Aubrey.  
Llego a Paris, Francia y no pudo evitar encantarle, estaba realmente muy agotada pero todo se veia hermoso,lo primero que hizo fue comprar una peque a guia Ingles-Frances para poder intentar hablar un taxi y fue hasta el hotel que la DCI tenia pago para sus vacaciones, era realmente gigante y precioso, era un gran hotel de casi 5 estrellas,nunca vio un lugar con tanto lujo,sonrio enormemente de poder vivir una experiencia tan lujosa. Cuando llego a su habitacion, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en la enorme y suave cama que tenia para ella sola, dio un suspiro de alivio "Esto es vida viejo...". Alli ya era de dia pero aun asi Emilia no pudo evitar quedarse dormida,roncando sonoramente. Durmio unas 3 horas (bastante tiempo) y se desperto de golpe, se rasco la cabeza y se tallo los puso ropa mas comoda, unos jeans rotos,unas botas,una playera blanca y unos pocos accesorios, haciendo notarse mejor sus ojos verdes oscuros y su piel morena, ya estando cambiada salio a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Emilia estaba caminando sola por las calles de Paris,se detuvo frente a un escaparate de ropa Gucchi... y volvio a pensar en ella "Esta es tu nave nodriza...me pregunto si estaras por aqui", se rio de ella misma por la estupida esperanza que sentia por verla y mas porque aun no se la podia quitar de la embargo,noto que dentro de la tienda habia un grupo de hombres todos encimados,cuando entre ellos pudo notar unos rizos color sin dudarlo entro en la tienda,pero no podia ver el rostro de la persona que llevaba esos rizos .Finalmente una chica que trabajaba alli hecho a todos los hombres ya que no le permitian moverse a la pobre "chica" de los rizos la chica quedo sola, la miro de reojo alejada,su cabello naranja,sus ojos claros,su piel blanca,sus labios rosas,sin duda alguna era ella.

Emilia: ...Aubrey...


End file.
